Stricter energy code requirements require that luminaires include control capability such as utility driven Demand Response, daylight harvesting, occupancy sensing, bi-level dimming and/or on/off control.
Addition of such control capability can be achieved by adding a device to a knock-out, or hole, in a light fixture.
Unless the control device is specifically designed for the particular fixture to which it will be connected, it is possible that the mechanical design of the fixture will obscure the sensing capability of the control device.
What is needed, therefore, is a solution that allows a control device to have interoperability with a variety of fixtures.